


bubble machines and a few minor explosions [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, Games, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, RvB Fluff Week, Season/Series 15 Spoilers, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17190026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "bubble machines and a few minor explosions" by Cinaed."Sarge makes a bubble-making machine. It goes about as well as you'd expect."





	bubble machines and a few minor explosions [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts), [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [bubble machines and a few minor explosions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14160330) by [Cinaed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed). 



Length: 8:46  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bubble%20machines%20and%20a%20few%20minor%20explosions.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/bubble%20machines%20and%20a%20few%20minor%20explosions%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't have time to record and finish my planned treats for #ITPE, so here they are, belatedly(?). This is for godoflaundrybaskets, who shares my love for Caboose and Red vs Blue. <3 Thanks to Cinaed for having blanket permission! Also used to fill the December theme challenge at podfic_bingo, as well as using a cheat to swap "incorporate sound effects" for "use a speed effect."


End file.
